Last petals of a crimson rose
by Sabrith Alastar
Summary: A girl from Duos past comes back but not the way you'd think she would.....


Note: ya hi its me again so here is another fic I thought up in a long week of witch I slept two hours sure its wednesday but still 2 hour in 3 days thats less than an hour a day so any way I found out that your brain usuly writes better late at night so here I am writing at this un godly hour so on with the fic please flame me if you absolutly have to but any response is good oh ya and this one has one of my many selves in it so injoy  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing blah blah blah......well except my own suff an characters  
  
The last petals of a crimson rose *flash back:A five year old Duo maxwell sat down beside a small girl who was counting a bunch of pennys Duo: Hillary why do you want that flower so much? Hillary: because my parents used to say that the last petals of a crimson rose are special and the most lovly thing in the colonys espicaly the ones from earth Duo: oh so its to remember them huh? Hillary: ya I guess( trying not to cry) Duo: its ok hill there up in heaven watching out for you dont worry......hey so lets buy you that rose Hillary: ok lets go D-man (runs on to the road) Duo: Hillary stop theres a.. (turns around not wanting to see) A sickening thud is heard and all around at the time knew what had happend screams were heard as the truck driver just drove away leaving a small girl to die on the road Duo:.......truck (and a single tear fell down his cheak as he cryed for the frist and last time) *end flash back* Hillary stood down on that colony wondering why she had to die that way no one around her seemed to notice the now 18 year old girl in long black robes with angel wings they just walked past or through her, a spirit stuck in between two worlds, now condemed to save the souls of others and her next mission would be her best and her last so she could finaly join her parents Hillary: well whos next on the list for soul saving duty the name on that list made her heart stop well it would have had she not died ten years ago the last name on her list was none other than Duo Maxwell the boy she had a crush on and the only person she ever trusted Hillary: well this should prove to be interesting Two days later Hillary stood on the door stepp of the Mr. Duowa Chuyinner residance using the tip of the scythe she now carried she rang the door bell and left a small package at the door the door opened reviling a boy with a long brown braid he picked up the package reading the adress it said "To D-Man" Duo looked up confused no one had called him that in ten years. then he saw the short blond girl (now missing wings,robe,and scythe) standing watching him Duo: Hillary....HILLARY WAIT at that moment Hillary ran as fast as she could knowing she could retern in a short while as a suprise to the only friend she ever had. Duo giving up the chase reterned to the safe house looking confused Quatre: who was it Duo? Duo: (shows Quatre the package) it was a dead girl Quatre: um ok did I miss somthing Duo ignored Quatre and opened the package it was an air locked glass case with a single crimson rose inside the glass box had a short inscription on it, it said " The last petals of a crimson rose are always the most lovly" at that Duo started crying Heero: (puts an arm around Duo and trys to calm him down) Duo whats wrong? Duo: shes back.....she came back Wufei: whos back Duo every one except Duo turn their heads as they hear the door open Hillary: Im sorry I ran D-Man Standing at the door was a girl dressed in all black with long blond hair pulled back in a half bun at the top of her head and carring a Katana in he hand Trowa: who are you Duo: go away your not real you died ten years ago dead girls dont come back at that moment Duo broke into a whole new fit of tears and ran out of the room everyone looked at where Duo had just dissipered then at Hillary Hillary: ok I guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh? Heero: start from the begining  
  
~~~~~~END of chapter one that is~~~~~ well what did you think please tell me the more feed back I get the faster I write more 


End file.
